ben 10 ultimate hero
by animatwin
Summary: Aggregor wins and as a result Ben lands in the justice league universe with only his ultimate aliens left he will need to become an all new hero. got the idea from another fanfic who's premise i liked but got me to thinking if Ben is in a universe that no longer has primus how does he change?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 or justice league although if I did then I would get a new freaking art style!

Prologue

In the forge of creation right after Aggregor knocks everyone out

Young Ben wakes up to find that everyone has been taken out of the fight "crud I'm timed out" then looked over to see the apparently good Kevin Levin and thinking of an idea he ran to him and woke Kevin up "you're the only one who can stop Aggregor absorb the power from my watch you'll have all my powers"

"He responded I hate that this is the only way" he responded with malice in his voice as he began to absorb the energy within the alien device and transformed into a slightly different shadow of his former self (including a snout like that of benwolf, Wildvine grenades on his stomach and a Cannonbolt back

Just then the 16 year old Ben began to wake to the site of his enemy turned friend mutated again. Realizing sh*t jus got real he transformed into ultimate Humongusaur and charged aggregor but got slapped so hard he flew off the mother celestialsapien's hand then everything but the mother celestialsapien went black and he heard aggregor's voice saying he won all the power of reality was his but then the mother celestialsapien let out a mighty cry and smashed aggregor

All Ben could hear was what she said next not the sound from the clap "you may have the power of a newborn but that still puts you under my level" when she opened her hands. He was no longer there.

Uhhh Ben sighed he looked up at the last celestialsapien "what happened?" He asked

She looked at him with sadness and answered "The being you know as aggregor absorbed the power of my child then erased your universe from existence"

"What do you mean he erased my universe? My friends my family they can't all be dead!

You're a celestialsapien can't you make a new universe with them in it!"

I am sorry you are the last of your kind because of my indecision this is the best I can do for you."

All he could feel was anger and sadness and nothing was there to take it out on.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ben 10 or justice league

In the watchtower the orbital base of the justice league

The six remaining members of the league sat around a round table debating whether or not to expand superman thought that the extra help would make them more efficient but batman thought it would be hard for them to be in check

"Oh come on Bruce we're superheroes what could go wrong?" superman asked

"What if one of us goes rogue, or we start to abuse our power?" he questioned

"We'll have them investigated then put on trail like the alpha lanterns would" john said

"I think this debate can wait we're receiving a distress call right now" jonn said

"From where" superman asked

"Right outside the watchtower" he said

"Jonn investigate that" batman ordered

Jonn phased through the wall and came back hurriedly "there's a man out here and he doesn't seem to be able to breathe" "I've got him" green lantern said then created a construct to allow the man to breathe "bring him to the med bay john"

A few minutes later they were all looking over the strange kid who had suddenly appeared outside the watchtower

"This is strange I find no abnormalities when I scan him with my ring except this gauntlet" GL said

"What's so strange about it?" Batman

"It doesn't match any known technology in guardian space"

"I'll question him about it."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Bruce he's just normal guy"

"Who appeared out of nowhere right outside the watchtower?"

"Where am I?" was the first thing they heard from the him before batman tried to pin him against the wall

"What the heck get off me?" Ben yelled

"Who are you and what is that device" batman demanded

"You want to know what it is then here" Ben activated the Ultimatrix but nothing came up why won't you work he said as he banged it against the wall

Then out of the gauntlet came a sound "D.N.A. sample found within"

And Ben began to change from the center of his body out came a wave and where Ben once was stood a large blue ape with four eyes and four indentations on his sides the beast opened his eyes and spoke "not what I was expecting but it'll do" it said before punching batman back "anyone else want to go" then wonder woman punched him back but the animal jumped out of the room and opened the bottom halves of his mouth to spit webs at her

"Who else?" he practically yelled When flash sped in front of him. "Calm down! We don't want to fight you! Now change back so we can talk"

Ben mulled it over for a second and asked "why should I trust you?"

"Because half of us didn't attack you"

"Fine let's talk but I don't know if the switch back will work" he tapped the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest to see if he could change back and to everyone's surprise the wave that originally changed him came right back starting from his legs (spider legs included) and back into his body until the boy in the green jacket was all that remained "huh it worked now where am I?"

"The watchtower headquarters of the justice league" superman answered

"Now where are you from and why can't I get this stuff off of wonder woman and batman"

"I believe I can explain that" said an old man standing in the doorway wearing a lab coat and relying on a cane to stay standing.

"How do people keep getting past our defenses and why didn't you read sense him coming jonn?" batman

"Oh no need to worry" he said then coughed three times "I am only here to deliver a message to young Benjamin before my time comes"

I'd know that voice anywhere! Professor Paradox is that you?"

"Yes"

What happened? What's a justice league and what am I doing here?"

Well remember when aggregor destroyed your universe and everything in it?

Ben clenched his fists at the memory "yes and it was my fault Gwen Kevin grandpa max and everyone else died"

There's no time to argue about why that doesn't matter but here is what you must know the mother celestial sapient knew that aggregor had to be stopped so she stole his power and hid it in another universe where aggregor would have a hard time getting it and placed you there to protect it. As for me after he destroyed our universe my immortality ran out because my original timeline no longer existed. As one of her final acts she gave me enough time to deliver you this message" Ben was about to say something when paradox raised his hand to stop him I am sorry my old friend but that is all the time I had good luck he said before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Ok what just happened?" flash asked puzzled

I… I'm sorry I'll explain later can I just get some time alone to think about things?" Ben asked

"Only if you get us out of your webs"

"Alright." He said with a sad face then brought up his selection and selected Diamondhead but when he slammed it down all that happened was an "information unavailable" sign "alright what can I turn into?" the Ultimatrix then brought up a new set list made entirely of the ultimate's "this'll do" he said transforming into ultimate big chill then froze the webs but not the people within them "alright now can I go"

No I want to know where you're from

"Fine" he then proceeded to tell them his origins

There ya go Ben's first transformation and paradox telling them what's up the ending was cause really do you think they would let him go without knowing a little about him I'm going to skip the origin explanation but next time he'll either be going to Gotham or metropolis haven't decided which. Please read and review I think I may be getting a writer's block


End file.
